


Electric Blue

by Cyberrat



Series: Blue, Black and Green [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Insecurity, Lingerie, M/M, Neediness, Rimming, Slight feminization, Uncle/Nephew Incest, implied father/son incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 01:04:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyberrat/pseuds/Cyberrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Derek get ready for an afternoon of fun and games with Stiles and the Sheriff, but get carried away... which should surprise no one when Peter Hale is involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Electric Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MoMoMomma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoMoMomma/gifts).



> Alright, boys and girls. I wrote this filthy piece of work for [ MoMoMomma ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MoMoMomma) because she is one of the sweetest human beings (which should come to no one's surprise) and had a crappy week (which should be against the law, really).
> 
>  
> 
> WARNING!: Please heed the tags! This story contains incest of the uncle/nephew variety and very vaguely implied father/son action. If that isn't your cup of tea, please turn back now!
> 
> For those still here: please enjoy :)

“You know I don’t like to wait, Derek,” Peter said, voice pitched a little higher and gratingly melodious. He sat on the couch in the run-down Hale house, slouched comfortably back with his legs spread open. One hand was lying on his thigh, absently squeezing the thick muscles. The other lay on the backrest, claws sharp and plucking at the fabric in his boredom.

“That’s not my problem, now, is it?!” Derek hissed from behind the doorframe across the room. Peter’s lips curled slightly upwards and he slouched even lower, his tongue snaking out and dancing over his lower lip. He would have loved for the buzz of alcohol to fill his mind by now and make the experience all the more sweeter, but alas – it was impossible and he would not leave his spot for anything. Not until he had seen _it._

“Are you ready?” he asked. His voice had smoothly slid down an octave, rumbling out from his chest. His hand slowly travelled towards his groin, giving his own cock a slow squeeze before rearranging it more comfortably in deference to the blood rushing south and making it fat and rigid.

“After all, Stiles and his darling daddy are soon going to be here... They’ll want to play, I’m sure.” Peter’s eyes flashed red as he heard the low, needy whine his words elicited from behind the doorjamb. “You want to play with them, don’t you, Derek? You want to play with Stiles?”

There was a pause for just a heartbeat. Peter’s eyes fell closed and his head tilted back as he scented the air; Derek’s shame was thick and creamy on the back of his tongue. It tasted delicious.

There was another whine – high pitched and desperate and it made Peter’s crotch bulge obscenely.

“Yes,” Derek breathed huskily. Peter grinned, indulging his nephew and trying to coax him out.

“Of course you want to play with him. He’s such a sweet little boy, isn’t he? Always so desperate for cock... so grateful when you give it to him hard and good... He deserves a little treat once in a while, doesn’t he? And you’re such a wonderful treat, pup...”

His own blood started pumping faster from the imagery he was spinning out into the room and the scent of arousal was suddenly so thick and pungent, it nearly choked him. Peter breathed in with an open mouth, glorying in how the spicy musk layered itself on the creamy shame from before.

“So will you come out now? Show me? You’re ready, aren’t you?” He knew Derek had been ready for quite some time now – simply his self-consciousness holding him back from stepping out and into the room.

“No...” Derek breathed. It sounded uncharacteristically small and hesitant. A growling rumble made its way out of Peter’s throat, accompanied by the soft sound of ripping fabric as his claws dug in deep into the backrest of the couch.

“You know, I’ll not let you have a go at them if you don’t come out now,” he warned, voice pitched low and dangerous, though Derek was probably able to hear the note of playfulness. Peter was always playing – sometimes his games just were a little more dangerous than people could handle. “I’ll be sitting you down in the corner and let you watch and listen as we take Stiles apart and put him back together... over and over... until he’s nothing more than a sensitive, desperate mess. Mewling and writhing and making those fucking obscene shapes with his cocksucker mouth. And you’ll not be allowed to lick our cum from his body or suck his juicy, little dick. Unless you’ll show me. Now. How’s that for an incentive?”

Derek seemed to be on the verge of tears if the choked up sound of need and petulance was anything to go by. Peter knew better, though. He just let his grin widen into a smarmy smile and started unbuttoning his trousers with one careful hand just seconds before his nephew finally had the courage to step into the still mostly-dark room.

There was a blush high on Derek’s cheeks – made all the more pronounced by the blackness of his scruff. His arms, hanging loosely by his side, were twitching as if they were itching to cover himself up. Peter made a soft sound in the back of his throat and let his eyes roam over the perfectly sculpted form.

It was nothing _special,_ really. Peter could have gone out of his way to make the pup’s outfit as elaborate as possible; but sometimes even he had a nice day and with Derek less was often _more_.

The younger man was coltish and too easily spooked by the more adventurous aspects of sexuality. It was always wise to slowly ease him into what Peter wanted from him. What he got now for his patience and shameless nagging was his nephew in frilly, light-blue panties and a corset of the same colour, hugging his belly and ribs and making his chest look all the more broad and solid for it.

Derek’s dark complexion looked amazing, the bright lingerie only accenting the dark body hair. Peter blew a slow breath out of his nose and shifted his hips a little bit as he gently eased his cock out of his trousers. His skin felt way too tight and hot in the cool air of the room.

His gaze was burning along the muscled, long legs of his pup and lingered greedily at the girly panties the wolf wore. Only when Derek finally succumbed to the urge and crossed his arms defensively in front of his chest, did Peter get wrenched out of his daydreams and alerted to the fact that the blush was by now reaching down Derek’s neck and his expression had closed off.

“Awww, don’t be that way,” Peter wheedled, one clawed hand easily pulling at his cock in long, slow strokes. They felt delicious even without any slick to ease the way. The other arm extended towards Derek, coaxing him closer with one deathly clawed finger. “You look amazing... such a pretty pup for me, aren’t you?”

Derek huffed, hunched his shoulders and looked away, thighs twitching with the embarrassment which leaked off of him in flowery, sweet clouds. Peter’s eyes fell shut momentarily and he scented the air once again. A deep groan was ripped out of his throat and his thumb travelled up in order to gather the drop of pre-cum at the tip, smearing it across the sensitive head of his erection.

It already looked obscene – bulging out of the foreskin thick and red, and now glistening with his juices.

When Peter opened his eyes again, he made sure the other wolf saw the red in his irises and the sharp fangs that made it hard to actually close his lips over them.

“Come here, Derek. Be a good boy, will you?” He practically purred. The show of dominance seemed to do the trick because Derek got into motion after the barest of hesitations. His hips swayed in a way that betrayed the fact that he felt strange with the unfamiliar, flimsy fabric on his person. However, his scent was slowly but surely changing from embarrassed to cautiously curious.

Derek’s gaze, every once in a while, flitted down, watching as Peter stripped his cock with slow, self-indulgent strokes, making it harder and bigger the closer the younger man came.

When he was within reach, Peter let go of his bouncing dick in order to grab Derek’s hips with both hands and pull him closer and between his whorishly spread legs. He was at the perfect height like that – getting up close and personal with the obscene bulge, containing that delicious cock his nephew had.

“Your skin looks breathtaking... blue definitely is your colour,” Peter mumbled, eyes raking over the strong legs and arms once again. Calloused fingertips following the path they had taken and caressing the flawless skin stretching across perfect muscles.

His scent probably had changed a little; giving more away than he was comfortable with, because Derek shifted infinitesimally, hand coming up hesitatingly and fingers brushing just the slightest bit across Peter’s temple.

“Uncle...” he whispered and when Peter looked up he saw the old ache in the eyes of his nephew – the ache from when Peter had been nothing more than an empty husk bound to a wheelchair.

They stared at one another for a long moment, too many strange emotions making the air thick and heavy with their scents; until Peter snorted and rolled his eyes.

“No,” he said, pulling Derek just a little more forward towards him.

“But...” The pup looked torn, thick eyebrows drawn up in worry. Peter stared at him with narrowed eyes and growled deep in his throat.

“No. Don’t start this again, Derek,” he hissed and surged forward in order to distract his grumpy nephew, placing a peck on the place where the material could barely contain Derek’s balls. The pup made a soft, choked sound in the back of his throat and let his arms fall back to his sides, fingers flexing and curling erratically.

Derek was still soft but the proximity to his uncle and the obvious pheromones Peter had to be exuding by now, were doing their work since the frilly fabric started shifting and stretching subtly across the hardening flesh.

“Beautiful,” Peter breathed, dragging the tip of his nose across the strip of skin just barely visible between the waistband of the panties and the edge of the corset. He nosed at the coarse, dark hair he found there and glanced up towards Derek who was staring down at him with eyes a little too wide and slightly glazed.

“Can’t wait to get inside you. Open you up wide around my cock and fuck you sloppy. Fuck you until you’re nothing more than a stupid, drooling bitch.” He could feel a drop of pre-cum slide down the side of his shaft at the mere thought of Derek’s sex-satiated face. Immediately, the air smelled salty and musky. The feral growl coming from Derek would have been answer enough as to what he thought of the prospect of getting fucked within an inch of his life. It wouldn’t have needed his cock to twitch and bulge the front of the panties even more – but it was a nice visual nonetheless.

Peter was painfully careful as he dragged his sharp claws across the thin material. After all, he wanted the Sheriff and Stiles to see this special treat when they got here – he didn’t want to destroy them too soon.

He dragged his face downward and pressed it unashamedly against that titillating crotch, inhaling the spicy scent deeply. Derek made a choked noise, hips trying to twitch back and away from the sniffing. It only took the sharp pricking of claws through the panties to get him back into line.

After a second or two of enjoying the heady rush of blood so close to his ear, Peter began rubbing his rough cheek against the hardening bulge, his stubble catching on the delicate frills. The scratching sound was almost too loud in his sensitive wolf ears.

Derek whined, needy hands surging up and fluttering uselessly around his uncle’s head. He could never be sure whether he would be allowed to touch or not. Peter couldn’t hold it against him – he was a capricious bastard, his mood swings often times more feline than canine.

He did not concern himself with Derek’s struggle, though, instead opening his mouth wide against the ridge of the pup’s cock in order to send his warm, moist breath through the fabric, mouthing the turgid flesh and pushing it along until his pup made the most delicious whining noise simultaneously to his cock popping out of the right leg hole of the panties.

Peter sat back at that, holding Derek’s hips fast with both hands and staring at the lewd picture his nephew made; standing there in girly underwear with his cock hanging out to the side and his large balls barely contained by the delicate fabric.

The longer he stared the more the flushed head began to peek out of the soft foreskin, betraying that the embarrassed huffing from above wasn’t at all out of unhappiness with the situation.

“Uncle...” Derek began, squirming just that little bit and causing Peter to snarl softly, his right thumb stretching until it pressed down on the hard, leaking flesh. He gently played with the foreskin, shoving it over the thick head and back down again, until the hips in his grip twitched. Derek let out a throaty moan that reverberated throughout the room. A quick glance upwards told Peter that the pup had let his head fall back, baring the vulnerable column of his throat to the older wolf.

Peter could not refrain from snarling yet again, eyes dark with want. Derek looked amazing in the unusual clothes, pecs heaving with the panting breaths he had to take because of the corset.

“Such a needy, little slut...” Peter mused, taking his thumb away from the flushed cock head. With a kind of giddy glee and amazement he watched as a string of pre-cum stretched itself from the pad of his thumb to the glistening hole of Derek’s erection. It looked absolutely _filthy_ and _delicious_ , making his own cock jump in sympathy.

The string stretched and stretched, quivering between the two points of contact, being watched by two rapt pairs of eyes, until it snapped at last. Peter brought the smeared digit up to his mouth, licking at it almost absently.

“Why don’t you turn around? Show me that sweet little cunt of yours...” Again, the heady scent of embarrassment washed across his senses as Derek scoffed softly but turned around more than willingly, presenting Peter with the visual of his nephew’s tight ass covered in girly frills and thin cotton.

Derek brought his arms up, his hands hovering for a few seconds hesitatingly around his hips until Peter growled, “Show it to me.” Derek huffed again, his cheeks undoubtedly stained that precious cherry red once more. Despite his growling and outward stubbornness, he hooked his thumbs into the elastic band and pulled the panties slowly down, giving a tantalizing and ever widening view of his asscrack.

Peter sat a little back, staring with an indulgent little grin on his face at the perfection being revealed in front of him, until the panties were sitting bunched up beneath the firm ass of his nephew.

“Lean forward. I wanna see,” he demanded huskily, one hand sliding lazily along his erection once more in order to keep it slick with the salty beads dribbling every now and again from the engorged head.

Derek whined, craning his head and staring back over his shoulder, trying to catch a glimpse of what his uncle was doing. He could hear the slide of skin on skin undoubtedly. Peter, because he was a sadistic bastard, gave himself a few hard strokes, making sure to groan deep in appreciation of his own hand.

The pup looked ready to whirl around and get onto his knees to suck down the thick cock, but a firm hand on the small of his back, splayed across the corset, pushed him down before he could act upon the blatant desire written across his features.

“Lean down, I said,” Peter hissed, eyes sharp and unrelenting. “I wanna see your nice, little pussy, babygirl...”

Derek, who had been in the process of leaning forward, stiffened at the unfamiliar endearment and went eerily still for long, tense moments. Peter watched in curiosity, savouring all the emotions – anger, hurt, guilt, embarrassment – until his pup suddenly let his head fall forward in submission, a deep moan wrenched out from his chest while his hands gripped his own knees, baring himself completely to the devouring gaze of his uncle.

Huh. That sure was... something. Definitely worth to be revisited on a later date... Peter hummed thoughtfully to himself, swiping his thumb across his leaking head and mixing his own juice with the remnants of Derek’s. The resulting scent made both wolves rumble in appreciation.

The panties were a restricting element Peter had not thought of, forcing Derek to keep his legs closed and Peter to open up those perfect ass on his own so he could have a look at his nephew’s most guarded part.

“Such a cute cunt, you have there... it looks so tight. One could just think you weren’t getting fucked sloppy on an almost daily basis,” Peter mused, just to be an arse, watching the tight furl of muscle flex while Derek tried valiantly to keep his noise of needy yearning as quiet as possible.

The older wolf slowly let go of his twitching erection, sliding fingertips around that little hole and beneath, stroking the soft skin just behind Derek’s balls until the pup was humping the air with abortive, little movements, leaning more and more backwards in the desperate attempt to sway his uncle to stop being a fucking _tease_ and get on with it.

“Whatever would Stiles and the lovely Sheriff think, if they could see you like this?” Peter continued, chuckling at the salty taste of sexual frustration slipping over his tongue and the whine Derek let out into the room. “If they could see you, bend over in those girly clothes... presenting me with your slutty ass, hm?”

And just to spite Derek and catch him off guard, Peter surged inwards, flicking the very tip of his tongue across the sensitive, little bud. Derek’s shout of surprise was ringing in his ears – but it had been worth it because suddenly the dam seemed to break and his pup started begging in a breathy, desperate voice, unheeding of what he was saying anymore.

“Please, please, _please_ , uncle, need you, need your tongue, please eat me out, I need to come so badly, need you to make me all wet and filthy, I... I...” Derek howled, throwing his head back, as Peter’s patience finally snapped and he buried his rough face in that beautiful ass, fastening his lips around the little hole and swiping his tongue across it again and again.

Derek’s whole body started trembling subtly, his gasping pants like music in the older wolf’s ears as he sucked and licked, twisting his head from left to right to get a better angle at the fluttering hole and rubbing his stubbly cheeks at the soft skin in the process – making it red and sensitive.

“Oh so good, you’re so good,” Derek was mindlessly babbling, angling his ass backwards and trying to hump his uncle’s face, “Getting me wet so good – you, only you... such a perfect tongue for me... uncle, please, please I need...”

Peter sat back with a last, obscene slurp to the blushing muscle, licking his lips slowly while never taking his eyes off of Derek’s pussy.

“What?” he asked, shivering at his own voice. It sounded _wrecked_. “What do you need, darling boy?”

“Need... need your... need your finger... your cock... please,” Derek positively sobbed. By now he was gasping so hard, Peter frowned, reaching up and playing with the bow on the bottom of the corset he himself had bound for the pup.

“Hey, Derek... should I loosen this for you?” he asked, voice a low rumble while the thumb of the hand holding one asscheek to the side, slid over and started dipping in and out of the fluttering, wet hole.

Derek mewled, shaking his head profusely from left to right.

“N-no... please... wanna wear it... wanna wear it while you fuck me stupid...”

Peter made a thoughtful humming noise in the back of his throat, tugging absently at the reddened rim and debating the merits of this absolutely filthy, sexy image with the down side of Derek passing out in his lap. In the end, he figured the pup was wolf enough to soldier through it and gave himself another lazy tug, swiping up the dribbling pre-cum on his pointer and middle finger and shoving them deep inside the wet hole, listening to his nephew’s yowl.

By now, Derek’s thighs were trembling with the effort to hold him upright in the strange position. Every now and again he tried widening his stance, only for Peter to admonish him to watch the panties. The older wolf loved the desperation and need radiating off of his pup – he wasn’t gonna lie.

“Uncleeee....” the whine was pathetic, Derek’s eyes glancing at him over one broad shoulder bright with a lustful fever, his hole open and slick and just begging for something to be stuffed inside. Peter tugged once more on the loose rim, getting an eyeful of the soft, pink depths of his nephew. Finally, he relented – mostly because his cock was a hot, aching line straining against his belly.

“Very well – just because you beg so prettily with your cunt all wet and gaping for me,” he said, gripping the hips of the younger wolf and helping the absolutely uncoordinated pup to sit back and down, easing the molten heat of Derek’s opened hole over the thick, weeping length of his cock.

Peter’s eyes fell closed and his head tilted back, a hiss escaping between clenched teeth. Meanwhile, Derek’s hands frantically scrabbled for his uncle’s knees, sharp claws digging into the denim and flesh in the pup’s desperation as he got filled more and more by the solid weight and girth of Peter’s cock.

It felt amazing – the slow slide and drag of Derek’s cunt along his straining shaft. The pup’s insides felt like wet velvet; clinging to him and seemingly trying to never let him go. Peter let his head fall forward, pressing his forehead between Derek’s shoulder blades when the younger wolf finally was seated in his lap. They both squirmed with every twitch of Peter’s cock, their panting breaths loud and obscene in the otherwise silent room.

Finally, Peter raised his head again and started petting and stroking Derek’s thighs, his arms loosely embracing the younger man.

“Go on, pup. Move your ass,” Peter growled at last, rough affection in his wrecked voice. Derek whined desperately, a shiver wrecking his body and the tight grip of his hole spasming around Peter for just a second. It took Derek a moment until he had his faculties together sufficiently in order to grit his teeth and start pulling up once more.

His claws were still digging into Peter’s knees, Derek’s legs closed in order to accommodate the panties and only enhancing the already tight fit of Peter’s dick in the molten heat.

The older wolf sat back, breathing through his mouth and watching the pup work himself on his proudly jutting cock like a cheap hooker.

“Perfect. Fucking perfect for me,” Peter started rambling, slapping one hand on Derek’s ass and gripping the luscious flesh tight, pulling it to the side so he could get a better look at the greedy hole swallowing him up. Derek mewled, throwing his head back.

“Just look at you – taking dick like a fucking champ. You’ve stretched in no time around my cock, haven’t you, slut? Were you so greedy for it?”

And to Peter’s utter amazement, Derek actually answered, voice no longer the grumpy mumble they all knew, but high and breathy and so fucking needy, it sent a stab of pleasure through his body and directly to his aching balls.

“Yes, yes, so greedy for your cock... So perfect... so large and thick inside me...”

Peter slowly grinned. “Yeah? And what’s of the Sheriff? You don’t like his dick?”

Derek’s whine sounded absolutely wrecked, his slick hole spasming where it was swallowing up the glistening length of his uncle.

“No! No, he’s sooo good... Like him, too... want him – want you. Together...”

Derek was just babbling, not thinking about what was coming out of his mouth – but Peter was listening. And the mental image – him and John double-dicking this beautiful, whining boy – was something he was definitely going to revisit on a later date – too delicious to not consider doing for real.

“You filthy little boy...” he marvelled, the glee obvious in his voice as he gripped Derek’s hips and held the pup steady as he started fucking up into him. Derek starting to profusely thank him and sounding so devastatingly relieved, Peter had to grit his teeth and clamp down sharply on his lust not to instantly spill inside the clutching channel.

“Gonna fuck you sloppy... gonna fuck you until your pussy is all dripping for me... until even the humans can _smell_ me on you,” he growled between clenched teeth, hips snapping up into his nephew and missing the slap of skin on skin because he was still fucking clothed, only his dick hanging out and ploughing into the whining, writhing pup.

“So close, so close.. uncle... please!” Derek sobbed and Peter’s left hand started scrabbling to the front, cupping the lace of the panties still somehow covering the straining dick, following the fat, pulsing flesh to where it was still trapped in the leg hole.

It only needed a rough drag of his thumb across the sensitive head until Derek suddenly stiffened and fucking screamed while his hole became almost painfully tight, sucking Peter in and holding him in a choking embrace.

The older wolf had his eyes clamped shut, biting the inside of his cheek until he tasted blood, riding out his nephew’s orgasm until Derek started slumping on him and the death grip of his insides eased up. Then, Peter slung his arms around his nephew, pulling him back against his chest and starting up a punishing pace, fucking up into the loose, occasionally twitching hole.

“Fucking awesome fuck,” he slurred, not in the least bit bothered by the fact that he was being repetitious, “Got the best cunt. So perfect for me. So. Fucking. _Perfect._ ”

His hips snapped up in the rhythm of his words. Derek let his head roll to the side, nosing gently behind Peter’s ear. This and the fact that the pup let him simply _use_ him for his own pleasure was, what finally sent him over the edge and had him shooting copious amounts of cum, coating Derek’s insides until the younger wolf started whining and wriggling slightly.

They sat there for quite some time, trying to catch their breaths, until Peter’s mobile went off with soft vibrations against his thigh. He grunted beneath the dead weight of Derek, somehow managing to shift enough to get a noodle-fingered grip around the phone and pull it out. It was a message from the Sheriff.

_‘Gonna be there in a few. Have a surprise for you two.’_

Peter grinned in surprised delight, wondering what John had planned, then looked at the satiated young man in his lap. Derek, who was still dressed in soiled panties and a corset. Peter’s grin widened shark-like as he sent back:

_‘I’ve got one for you, too.’_

**Author's Note:**

> Still here? wonderful! Please leave a little something on your way out?
> 
> Join [ MoMoMomma ](http://momomomma2.tumblr.com/) on tumblr!
> 
> Join [ me ](http://cyberratting.tumblr.com/) on tumblr!


End file.
